


The Pakhan's Christmas Wish

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Christmas Party, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Public Hand Jobs, Russian Mafia, Squirting, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: The Pakhan and his mob wife throw a Christmas party. A Christmas party they show up a little late to.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 55
Kudos: 357





	The Pakhan's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this prompt is suggested by [Philatos!](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites)  
> I swear, one day I will write *actual* mafia shenanigans and not just a fuck ton of smut HAHAHA--  
> Do send prompts either here or to my twitter if there's something you'd like to see!
> 
> [Yuuri's Lingerie](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Naughty-Backless-Lingerie-Sleepwear-Underwear/dp/B072K4XFJN)  
> [Yuuri's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6Tef_ZJT6X/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

Yuuri opened the package while Victor was away, having stashed it away in his suitcase for the Christmas party. Of course, Yuuri knew there was no way Victor would let him wear this, for no reason other than the fact that Victor might just go feral and kill anyone who dared lay eyes on Yuuri. And Victor needed their men - he couldn’t afford to kill them all off at once. But still, it would be fun to test the boundaries. 

So Yuuri untied the bow to the box and lifted the lid, revealing a backless one piece in the shape of a bow. In all honesty, it was a little cringey, borderline tacky, but Yuuri definitely enjoyed the novelty of it, and he was pretty certain Victor would too. The velvet fabric was soft between his fingers, the light highlighting the pile of the fabric, reflecting on different sheens of red. He lifted the lingerie from the bed of tissue paper, tossing the box aside as he smiled down at the fabric.

He glanced at the clock. Victor would be home in half an hour to prepare for a Christmas party, hosted by the couple in Sicily. So here Yuuri was in a hotel resort, lingerie in hand, awaiting his husband’s return. And what better way to surprise him than  _ this?  _ Yuuri of course, already had a dress for the party but still, maybe there was a slim chance that Victor would let him get away with this. 

Only one way to find out.

Without further ado, Yuuri stripped before dolling up in the lingerie, heels slipping onto his feet. The loops of the bow cupped his breasts, full with how close he was to heat, almost ready to spill out of the lingerie as the tails of the bow covered his cunt. He sat himself on the bed, spread out like a feast as he awaited Victor’s return. As it turned out, he didn’t have to be kept waiting for long. 

_ “Solnyshko?”  _ Cooed Victor as he closed the door to the suite. “Are you ready for the party? We need to leave in thirty min--” Victor almost choked as he came into the bedroom to see Yuuri laid out for him, the lingerie leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as his dear husband spread his thighs, folds already slick beneath the lingerie to entice Victor in.

“It’s only the twenty fourth, but it’s never too early to celebrate Christmas, right?” Yuuri huffed as Victor stood, stunned at the foot of the bed. “I mean, I did have another outfit planned but… there’s something I really enjoy about this. Maybe I’ll just wear this instead.” Yuuri said with a teasing smile as he watched Victor’s eyes blow wide open. He tossed his suit jacket aside and crawled onto the bed beneath Yuuri’s thighs. 

“You’re not wearing this out…” He growled, manhandling Yuuri’s body, bulge already prominent in his silk suit pants. 

“Why not?” Cooed Yuuri. “Don’t you think it shows off all my best features? Don’t I look good?” Yuuri pouted as Victor’s hands fingered the lace and traced down his hip, running over the flimsy fabric covering what he knew was Yuuri’s soft, pliant cunt. 

“Baby… you look far too enticing…” Murmured Victor as he nosed at Yuuri’s breast bone, fingers dipping beneath the fabric and down between Yuuri’s thighs. Victor gasped, fingertips brushing wet folds as Yuuri smirked above him.

“Hmm. I do look quite good, don’t I? It almost makes me want to show off. Besides, we have to leave soon - no time to change.” Victor growled again, lips trailing down Yuuri’s exposed sides and down his body. 

“I’m not letting you leave the room in this.” Victor sat back up and pulled Yuuri’s hips down the bed, his thighs now spread over Victor’s lap.

“So? What are you going to do about it then?” Yuuri smugly smiled as Victor’s hands ran up and down the insides of his thighs. 

“You really want to know?”

“Try me.” Yuuri almost yelped in surprise as Victor tore a hole in the fabric of the crotch, fibres ripping to expose Yuuri’s plump peach. “A-ha!” Yuuri gasped sharply as a cold breeze brushed the wet folds of his pussy. “Vitya!” He pouted. “I really liked this!” In response, Victor plunged three fingers into Yuuri’s opening, relishing in the squeal that pulled from Yuuri’s throat. “Oh, fuck!” Yuuri’s hands grasped the sheets, fisting the soft white cotton fabric between his fingers as Victor set a vigorous pace. 

“V-Vitya! We’ll be late…” Yuuri mewled as Victor fingered him hard and fast, fingertips digging into his sweet spot. Yuuri’s thighs trembled, clamping around Victor’s arm as his cunt fluttered around his fingers. “A-ah—!” Yuuri was much more sensitive with how close he was to his head, only a week or so away. 

“Don’t act like you weren’t expecting this.” Victor grinned, and Yuuri could only let out a breathy gasp, coupled with a smug smile because  _ of course  _ he expected this. In fact, it’s exactly what he wanted. 

“O-oh— Vitya… I—mmh… I’m gonna come—“ Yuuri heaved with each pump of Victor’s long, talented digits. Just as he was about to come, Victor pulled out. “Mmh! Vitya! Nngh… why would you do that…” Keened Yuuri with big, pleading eyes as Victor licked the sweet juice off his fingers. 

_ “Vkusno.”  _ Before Yuuri could even moan at that, Victor had already flipped him onto his stomach, pulling him up by his hips. One hand freed his erection, the other squeezing Yuuri’s hip, kneading the soft, bouncy meat of his ass. Yuuri groaned, body jolting as Victor dealt him one slap to his ass, reveling in the way the flesh jiggled beneath his hand. He tore the fabric even further, exposing the twitching furl of his ass. 

Victor lined up his cock with Yuuri’s eager cunt, the tip dragging through the wetness at the folds, pulling moan after moan from Yuuri’s lips before plunging in in one deep movement. “Mm-- ahh!” Yuuri let out a heady gasp as Victor’s cock split his throbbing cunt open, shoving deep into his pussy as the length dragged over his sweet spot. “O-ohhhhhh Vitya!” Yuuri whimpered, face buried in his fists as Victor pulled out before slamming right back in. 

With a sly grin, the pad of his finger, still wet with Yuuri’s juice, rubbed against the twitching opening of his ass, coaxing the soft ring open. Yuuri’s ass gave way, Victor’s thumb dipping in to gently pull at the rim. Yuuri was almost sobbing into the sheets with the brutal pace of Victor’s hips, coupled with the soft teasing at his rim. “V-Vitya-- ahh-- gonna c-come…!” Yuuri’s breaths were heavy, body shining with sweat as his hair stuck to his forehead. 

His hips rolled back against Victor’s, riding his cock as Victor’s thumb continued to work at his rim. Then, two slick soaked fingers dipped into Yuuri’s ass, pulling a breathless gasp from the younger man. “V-Vitya--ahh!” Yuuri’s body tightened, back arching and cunt fluttering as he came, orgasm racking through his body like electricity through a current. Yuuri squirted on Victor’s dick, letting out a silent scream into the pillows as Victor continued to plow him into the mattress.

“Fuck-- Yuuri…!” Victor groaned low in his throat as Yuuri’s pussy clenched rhythmically around him, massaging his length. “Ohhhh you feel amazing… So soft and warm for me… all  _ mine. _ ” Victor punctuated with a harsh roll of his hips that forced Yuuri up the bed. He continued to finger Yuuri’s ass, sliding a third finger in, the tips of his digits bumping his prostate. 

“Ahh! S-sensit-- Vitya! Ah- ah- ah--!” Yuuri’s ass clamped down on Victor’s fingers with every knock to his sweet spot, gasping for air as Victor’s hips snapped repeatedly into him, stimulating all his most sensitive spots at the same time. 

“God, fuck… you’re so perfect… ahh… Baby…” Victor but into his lip, eyes burned into where Yuuri’s rim, now red and slick with abuse gripped his fingers, tightening with every outwards drag, as if trying to keep him in. “So beautiful for me…” Victor’s voice was velvety soft as he fingered Yuuri’s ass in time with his thrusts, admiring the way a full body flush tingled beneath his skin, highlighting the deep red of the lingerie. 

“V-Vitya— ahh—“ Yuuri’s heart galloped in his chest as Victor nailed him to the best, pussy throbbing around Victor’s cock, already so close to coming again. “Fuck, fuck, Vitya, ohhhhh—“ Yuuri mewled, back arching as Victor’s tip hit his sweet spot dead on. 

Victor pushed a third finger into Yuuri’s ass, taking him by surprise. Yuuri heaved like a fish out of the water at the stretch of Victor’s fingers, sobbing into the pillows as his body shuddered again, orgasm sending his nerve endings alight. His thighs trembled, almost about to buckle as he squirted again, flooding the sheets beneath them, cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his chest. 

“Fuck—“ Victor groaned, throat rumbling with a heady moan as he thrust in once more, bursting instantly with the pulsing of Yuuri’s plump cunt around his cock. He felt Yuuri’s rim squeeze and clamp around his fingers, holding him in, not letting him pull out. Yuuri trembled beneath him, preening as his body tightened with orgasm, silent moans tumbling from his lips as he threw his head back. 

Yuuri panted heavily as he flopped down on the bed, breath catching in his throat with each needy gasp. He whimpered at the sudden emptiness as Victor pulled out of his ass and cunt, now raw and swollen and well used, semen dribbling down his thighs. Yuuri whined, clenching hard to keep it from dribbling out. 

“Oh, fuck.” Yuuri tiredly groaned as he turned onto his back, pulling Victor down for a passionate kiss. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Victor murmured against his lips, hand dragging up Yuuri’s thigh.

“Mmh… you’ve made us late for our own party…” Yuuri pouted, pushing Victor off of him. Victor snorted. 

“You shouldn’t have been ever so tempting.” He grinned. 

“And you ruined my Christmas party outfit.” He huffed again. 

“You were seriously going to wear that?” Victor blinked in disbelief;  _ god,  _ he would have had a heart attack, had Yuuri really worn that. Yuuri just smirked. 

“You should know by now what I’m like.” Victor rolled his eyes because of course Yuuri actually would have worn that. Victor should have known better. “Good job I know what  _ you’re  _ like too and packed a dress.” Yuuri frowned, sitting up. He winced, plush peach sore and hissing with pain as the cool breeze brushed the sensitive lips. 

“Mmh… what a shame…” Victor chided. “Your breasts fill this out so well, too.” He said, cupping Yuuri’s breast. Yuuri shivered beneath the touch, nipple sensitive as Victor squeezed. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri batted his hand away with a stern look, “we’re late, get changed.” Scolded Yuuri, pushing Victor off of him as he sat up. “Ahh…” Yuuri hissed as his cunt throbbed. “No panties for me, it seems.” He said, tone teasing yet fatigued as he gave Victor a tired half smirk. “Cunt hurts too much.” Victor growled again as Yuuri grinned, noticing the way Victor’s cock twitched. 

“What are you up to…?” Victor got the answer to his question almost immediately as Yuuri fed his hardening cock between his lips, tongue running over the fat tip. Victor gasped, hands dropping to Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri pulled off. 

“Fuck me, Vitya.” Yuuri encouraged with a coquettish smirk. “You know you want to.” And  _ oh,  _ Victor could not help himself. His husband is just too damn tempting. Victor plunged all the way in, balls hitting Yuuri’s chin as Yuuri’s nose nuzzled into the soft hairs at the base of his cock. 

Victor moaned loudly as Yuuri lewdly sucked around his cock, throat bobbing up and down as his tongue traced the large vein on the underside of his cock. 

Victor’s cock was glorious. It was thick, long enough to just touch his navel, the bulbous tip hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat with every thrust. On every drag out Yuuri noticed the angry red colour only deepening, the length slick with saliva that dribbled down the crease of Victor’s sac. Victor was honestly a work of art. 

The hands in his hair tightened and suddenly, Yuuri was no longer in control of their pace. With a husky howl, Victor’s cock pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting a punishing pace, bound to leave Yuuri’s throat sore and abused and hoarse for the party. 

Yuuri keened around Victor’s cock, the vibrations around his cock causing moan after moan to tumble from Victor’s lips. Yuuri almost choked at how deep in his throat Victor’s cock reached. His throat massaged the length, the repeated clench and release of Yuuri’s throbbing throat sent every ripple squeezing and dragging over the hardness in his mouth. 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears pricking his waterline as Victor used his throat solely for his pleasure. “Fuck… Yuuri, fuck…” He panted, fingers digging into Yuuri’s scalp. “I’m gonna come, Yuuri, Yuuri--” Victor pulled out of Yuuri’s throat, hand curling around his shaft to jerk off. Yuuri obediently opened his mouth, ready to catch Victor’s release. 

One flick to the tip of Victor’s cock sent sparks coursing like electricity through a wire as his back arched. “Ahh!” Victor cried out, coming all over Yuuri’s face, semen landing in his mouth and on his face, globs of it clinging to his glasses and his hair. Yuuri caught as much as he could, swallowing it down, the salty fluid stinging his raw throat as his tongue flicked out to lick at his lip. Victor’s knees were shaky as he buckled beneath them, kneeling on the bed in front of Yuuri, who look equally wrecked. 

“You’re so good for me…” Victor panted, chest heaving with every breath. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Yuuri just chuckled. 

“You got lucky because that guy hired me to come to your banquet, remember?” Yuuri chuckled tiredly, voice raspy and throat pulsing sorely. “I’m incredibly lucky to have you too.” And even now, like this on his knees, come covering his face Yuuri could find it in him to be so sappy. 

“I love you so much.” Victor murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you too.” Yuuri replied, a fatigued smile on his face. “I need some time to recover before we head down… we’re just going to have to be late.” He chuckled breathlessly, flopping backwards on the bed and pulling Victor down with him. 

“Yuuri…?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I give you your Christmas present early?” Asked Victor as Yuuri curiously looked at him, leaning up on one elbow.

“Oh? Pray tell, what does my dearest husband have for me?” Yuuri crooned as Victor crawled off the bed and went into the suitcase and retrieved a box. “I thought we agreed on no gifts?” 

“This is a bit of a selfish gift.” Victor said, handing the box over to Yuuri, who cocked a brow. Dainty fingers untied the red ribbon, tossing it aside before lifting the lid to the box. 

“A buttplug?” Queried Yuuri with a bit of a cough. “Nice size too. You know me too well.” He grinned, picking up the metal. “Oh, this would hold me open nicely for you, wouldn’t it?” Yuuri’s flirty grin made Victor’s cock twitch a little. 

“One hundred percent platinum and a nice grade Ruby stone.” Victor said proudly. 

_ “Property of Victor Nikiforov?”  _ Yuuri huffed coarsely with an amused smile, finger running over the lettering engraved on the widest part of the butt plug. Yuuri read it over and over, cunt beginning to flood with slick again at the sheer possessiveness of it. He could just imagine holding the plug in his ass, knowing he belonged to Victor, knowing Victor would ruin him with it. Handing the plug to Victor, he turned onto his stomach, ass up and chest to the bed. 

“I take it you want that in here?” Yuuri cooed, voice still ruined as one hand held apart his cheeks to expose to Victor his winking rim, still slick and red. His head turned, a lustful glance at Victor. “So everyone will know I’m yours?” 

Victor’s heart throbbed in his throat as Yuuri held his ass open and  _ god,  _ what a sight to see he was. Absolutely gorgeous, body curvy and hips rounded, breasts bouncing with every backwards rock of his hips. Victor’s fingers dipped into Yuuri’s plush peach, still wet and red, lips fluttering with the touch as he picked up Yuuri’s juice on his fingers to coax open his ass. 

“Fuck… Baby… you’re so beautiful…” Yuuri held his breath as two of Victor’s fingers pushed into his ass, opening up easily with Victor’s earlier teasing, the rim still soft and pliant beneath the pads of his fingers. Victor dipped down, lips pressing soft kisses between Yuuri’s shoulder blades and down his spine as he fingered him open. Yuuri whimpered, spine shivering beneath Victor’s lips as Victor’s fingertips nudged his prostate, still a little sensitive. Victor smirked against his back, holding his fingers in place to rub that bundle of nerves in soft, slow circles. 

“A-ahh… Vitya… we’re already late…” Complained Yuuri. “Hurry up with it…” He rolled his hips, rocking back on Victor’s fingers to encourage him to go faster. Victor obliged, sliding in a third finger to make sure his rim was well stretched before pulling out, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“Ready?” Victor asked, picking up the plug to drag it between Yuuri’s folds, saturated with sweet juice. 

“Hurry up.” Yuuri grumbled demandingly, pulling a soft laugh from Victor. 

“Yes, my love.” And with that, Victor lined the tip of the plug up and pushed on the ruby stone on the end. Yuuri keened, back arching with the intrusion as the plug widened, splitting open his ass even further with every minute movement. Victor bit his lip, gaze trained on the way Yuuri’s rim fluttered around the widening forth of the plug. 

“Oh god…” He panted. “F-feels… nghh… good…” Yuuri held his breath as the rest of the plug pushed in with a lewd  _ pop.  _ “Ahh… it’s big…” Yuuri huffed with a smile as Victor’s hand caressed the globe of his ass. 

“Of course. I know what you like, after all.” Chuckled Victor with a soft spank to Yuuri’s ass. “Come on, were truly late now. Get changed.” With a pout, Yuuri hauled himself up, stripping himself of the now ruined Christmas lingerie. 

“They will have to wait a bit longer then.” Yuuri mused. “I still have to do my makeup after getting changed.” 

———————————————————————

They were almost an hour late when they finally made it down to the lobby for their own party, but as usual, heads turned as the Pakhan and his mob wife made their grand entrance, Yuuri looped around his arm like the finest arm candy.

The red dress he’d chosen was a little different than usual, this time much less embellished. The silhouette of the dress highlighted all of Yuuri’s curves, from his breasts, to his hips, right down to his long legs. Of course, no dress is a dress for Yuuri without a leg slit that climbs high up his hip and only one sleeve. 

Victor couldn’t stop staring at Yuuri’s chest. His breasts filled out the fabric so nicely - had the dress been sleeveless, Victor was sure the flesh of his plump chest would be spilling out of the fabric. And just  _ knowing  _ what secrets Yuuri had hidden beneath his dress was going to drive Victor crazy all night. Knowing Yuuri, however, he too, would not be able to wait until they got back to their suite. 

“How are you going to make it up to me, Vitya?” Yuuri suddenly said as they collected their drinks from the bar. 

“Huh?” 

“My lingerie.” Yuuri pouted. “Not only was I not allowed to wear it, but you also tore it apart. So how do you intend to make it up to me?” Yuuri’s bottom lip jutted out as he sighed dramatically, unlooping his arm from Victor’s, hips swaying as he walked. Victor caught him by the waist, pulling him in to whisper in his ear. 

“I’ll reward you in any way you want.” He promised, one arm snaking down to Yuuri’s ass to press against the plug. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri preened, body going lax against Victor’s chest. 

“Anything you want I’ll give it to you to make it up to you.” Yuuri smirked at that.  _ Perfect.  _

“Is that a promise?” Asked Yuuri. 

“You know it is.” Yuuri huffed in satisfaction before turning in Victor’s hold, arms looping around Victor’s waist as Victor’s hands trailed down Yuuri’s hips to cup his ass. 

“Good. But I’m still not happy about the lingerie.” Yuuri pouted against his lips, noses brushing as their foreheads bumped. “And just so you know,” Yuuri leaned into Victor’s ear, “it’s dribbling down my thighs.” Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he gasped, brain practically short circuiting as Yuuri grasped his hand, bringing it up the inside of his thigh. Victor could already feel his member twitching with eagerness as he felt semen sliding down the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.

Victor groaned, head dropping to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri…” He grumbled, sucking in a deep, shaky breath. His hand dragged up Yuuri’s thigh again, squeezing the supple meat of his thighs. “You little minx.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a quickie against the wall.” Yuuri huffed flirtily as Victor’s fingers dug into his thigh, bound to leave bruises. “You could fill my ass this time and… use your little gift to make me hold it all in…” Teased Yuuri as Victor held his breath, letting out a low growl. 

“Yuuri… behave…” He warned. “We were already late to our own party, don’t be trying to leave early now.” 

“Who says we have to leave the party to get some satisfaction?” Yuuri pouted like a petulant child. “You already ruined my first outfit for this party, I deserve this at least.” He huffed playfully. 

“I already promised I’d reward you, so behave.” Victor’s tone was cautionary as it dropped an octave, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Hmfph. Fine.” Yuuri pouted again. “Your reward for me better be worth it, or I’m going to be really angry.” Yuuri’s head quickly whipped around as he pulled out of Victor’s hold to walk away, hips swaying seductively. 

Yuuri sighed. If he wasn’t going to get his husband back between his legs anytime soon, Yuuri supposed that the least he could do was to acquaint himself with the people at the party. Now, Yuuri was well aware that not every mob gathered at this party was here to simply celebrate the festive season, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Most of the mobs gathered here either wanted to crawl into Victor’s good books, spy on them, or… kill them. 

But like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So Yuuri worked his way through the crowd. And then, an idea came to his head-- this was the perfect opportunity to flirt and tease Victor, force him to give Yuuri exactly what he wanted. Yuuri smirked smugly to himself as he approached the first circle of people. 

“Oh?” A male voice from within the crowd chimed. “And who might you be?” Heads turned as Yuuri sauntered over.  _ Who might you be?  _ They didn’t know who he was. That meant their invitation came through the grapevine and not directly from Victor himself. Interesting… he’d have to be careful - heavens knows what mischief they were up to. So, with the same confidence Yuuri had when he’d first met Victor, he joined their crowd.

“As if I’d so freely give out my name.” He snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned his back against the bar, showing off long legs and expensive shoes. The man in front of him raised a brow. 

“You sound sick.” He commented. “I hope it’s not a cold you’re going to be passing around.” Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes.

“My husband did a number on me.” He said bluntly.“So? How did you all find out about this party then?” Yuuri curiously asked, knowing that him and Victor deliberately selectively sent out invitations. 

“Word came from little birdie that the Pakhan was hosting a Christmas party.” One of the gentlemen said. “And of course, it’s always good to have connections, but it seems like the Pakhan is yet to make his grand entrance. I hear he’s quite the man.” Yuuri smiled a little at that, because  _ yes,  _ Victor  _ is  _ quite the man, but he already has made his entrance, granted, two hours late. “Have you seen him around? I hear his wife is a snack.” Yuuri huffed proudly under his breath. 

“No, I haven’t.” Yuuri said. “Tell me more about his wife.”

“I hear she’s quite the flirt,”  _ oh, they think he’s married to a woman. Interesting,  _ “apparently she’s quite the exhibitionist too. Did you hear about that time they fucked in the middle of a meeting in front of everyone?” Yuuri supposed it was probably common knowledge what the Pakhan and his mob wife get up to.

“Oh? No, I didn’t.” Yuuri entertained. “Pray tell.” 

“Well apparently she spent the whole meeting sat in his lap, and according to Finneas…”  _ Finneas…  _ Yuuri made a mental note to make sure to get Victor to take care of him for talking about their meetings, “... they were doing the do at the table. And then she got on his knees for him, too.” 

“Oh, really? What an interesting couple.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Yeah, I heard she wears lingerie out just to rile her husband up. Apparently the Pakhan shoots anyone who dares look too hard at her.” Yuuri let out an amused breath because… well… that was true. “Word also has it that his wife has him wrapped right around her finger, that he’ll do anything she wants without question.” The man said and once more, Yuuri smiled smugly.

“God, she sounds perfect - she can even make the Pakhan her bitch.” Another man said from beside them. “I wonder if they’re up for a threesome.” Yuuri almost snorted out loud. Only Victor was allowed to touch him, and only he was allowed to touch Victor. 

“Wow, the Pakhan’s wife sounds like such a whore--” Before Yuuri could even flinch at the comment, the man froze stock still before collapsing to the ground. And behind him, was Victor with a gun in his hand. Yuuri tossed him a flirty smirk. 

“Just in time, darling.” Yuuri let out a huff, rolling his eyes as he went to join Victor, kicking the body with the heel of his shoe as he passed. Victor’s arm possessively wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, gripping his ass, pressing down on the little gift inside Yuuri. Yuuri shot him an annoyed glance, dark with warning as his eyes narrowed threateningly. Victor instantly stopped. If Victor wasn’t going to let Yuuri drag him away, then Victor was not allowed to rile him up. Victor’s teasing ceased as he flinched apologetically before turning his attention to the men in front of him.

“Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Victor grinned, sliding his gun back into its holster. “The Pakhan, if you will.” 

“T-then you must be-- you--” Yuuri just grinned at their speechlessness. 

“The Pakhan’s dear wife?” Yuuri chided. “That would be me. Not a woman, contrary to popular belief.” He chuckled darkly before turning his attention to Victor. “Oh, by the way, darling,” Yuuri cooed to his husband, “word has it that Finneas has been talking about our meetings outside of the conference room. Make sure to sort him out,  _ da?”  _

“Oh? What has he been saying?” 

“Well, he’s been discussing our meeting room escapades at least. Who knows what else he’s spoken about?” Yuuri said with a dramatic sigh. 

“I’ll sort it out as soon as I can, my dear.” Victor promised with a squeeze to Yuuri’s plush ass. 

“Thank you, darling.” Yuuri cheekily smiled as one hand went to the front of Victor’s suit pants, rewarding him with a gentle, yet firm squeeze to his package. 

“Mmh… Baby… behave…” Victor warned through gritted teeth. 

“You’re one to talk. Hypocritical.” Yuuri huffed, hand roaming over the front of Victor’s suit pants, ass grinding back against his hand as a quiet moan tumbled from his lips at the press of the plug. Slick was beginning to slide down his thighs at the stimulation against the plug. The sweet smell of Yuuri brushed past Victor’s nose, pulling a groan from his throat as he nosed at Yuuri’s neck. 

“Baby…” Victor batted Yuuri’s hands away, pulling his hand away from his ass. “I’m going to sort out Finneas, so behave while I’m gone.” He said sternly, pulling away. 

“Oh, are we killing him?” Yuuri beamed. “Can I come too?” 

“Not going to entertain your new friends?” Chuckled Victor, looping his arm around Yuuri’s. Yuuri let out a breathy laugh. 

“Why would I want to entertain them when I can entertain  _ you?”  _ Yuuri asked, tone teasing as he dragged one hand down Victor’s chest. 

“Hey. Behave. We’ve been here for less than an hour.” Victor said sternly as Yuuri pouted. 

“When do I get my reward?” He asked with a playful frown, brow creased and bottom lip jutted out in the most adorable way as he clung to Victor’s side. 

“After the party.” Yuuri grinned. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” Yuuri said with a flirty wink back to the group of men who still stood stunned behind him. “Catch up later.” And with that, they turned away to hunt down Finneas. 

“You really are protective you know.” Yuuri cooed lovingly. “Even just a mention that I might be a whore and you shoot a bullet through his head.” He laughed, a prideful smile on his face. “We’ll have to get someone to get rid of the body.” 

“Mmh. Hopefully someone is on it now.” Victor said as they made their way through the crowd to look for Finneas. Yuuri held his breath. There was something so enticing about Victor exerting so much power over someone, striking so much fear into one being that sent thrills running down Yuuri’s spie. 

“Finneas!” Victor growled as the man in question passed by his eye. Instantly, his head whipped around to face Victor, gaze terrifying and dark as Finneas’s shaky legs brought him to stand in front of Victor. Already he knew this was not going to end well. “Kneel.” Finneas instantly dropped to his knees in front of both Yuuri and Victor, heads turning to watch the fiasco. Victor opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri stopped him, pulling a gun from the garter around his thigh. 

Yuuri lifted one leg, giving Finneas a flash of bare, slick lips, semen dribbling down his thighs, and even a tiny glimpse of the ruby gem against his ass. Finneas didn’t even get a chance to admire such a beauty as the ball of his shoe landed straight on his crotch, pressing down with crushing pressure as Finneas choked on a pained moan. Victor smirked -  _ oh,  _ what a sadist his dearest was. 

“It has come to my attention that you’ve been discussing what goes on in our meetings.” Yuuri said, and as soon as Finneas opened his mouth to defend himself, Yuuri’s foot pressed down harder, causing Finneas to swallow down his defence in favour of coughing up a pained sob. “Or more specifically, me and Victor’s escapades. Now, I don’t care for that at all.” Yuuri nonchalantly said. “But it does mean that there’s a possibility that you’ve been talking about things we have discussed in the meetings.” He frowned, cocking the pistol in his hands. 

Seeing Yuuri like this, dominant and down right menacing was one of the most endearing sights Victor had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Watching Yuuri prove to everyone that he’s so much more than the Pakhan’s omega, watching Yuuri prove to  _ everyone  _ who the boss really is was so enticing, alluring. Victor could hardly breathe. He loves this version of Yuuri so damn much it makes his heart gallop and his blood rush and  _ oh,  _ he’s so gorgeous. 

“And even if there’s just a slight possibility that you might have spilled something confidential, unfortunately, we have to shut you up forever.” Yuuri huffed, displeased. It was a shame, really, Finneas had always been very loyal. But they cannot guarantee that he has not spilled other information, regardless of whether it was intentional or not. “You know Finneas, I always thought you were loyal. I still do. But I know you know that if anything from our meetings is leaked, no matter how irrelevant, it’s punishable.” Finneas shakily nods, face paling and eyes blown wide as the muzzle of the handgun touched his head. 

“Y-yes, boss,” Finneas gasped breathily, throat bobbing as he swallowed. 

“You know I don’t like blood on my clothes, so I’ll make this quick. Anything you want to say?” Finneas didn’t dare answer. So, with a stern, yet pitiful look, Yuuri shot him once in the head, a loud  _ bang!  _ piercing through the air as the hall fell silent. The body fell limp beneath Yuuri’s foot, falling backwards into the pool of blood. “Charles, have someone clean him up.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Yes, boss.” With a heavy sigh, Yuuri slid his gun back into the holster around his thigh. Yuuri let out a startled breath as Victor wrapped both arms around Yuuri’s waist, peppering the top of his head in soft, loving kisses. 

“Baby…” Victor sighed with a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s temple, “you were gorgeous…” he praised with a sweet smile on his face. “Bit I thought you wanted me to take care of it?” Victor’s grip loosened around Yuuri’s waist as he cocked a brow, Yuuri’s hands grasping the arms around his waist, holding him there. 

“I did.” Yuuri said. “But I guess I preferred to take care of it myself.” With another smug smile, Yuuri ground his hips against Victor’s package smiling to himself at the sharp hiss he pulled from Victor’s throat. 

“Hey. Naughty.” Victor scolded, his hand playfully slapping Yuuri’s thigh. “Wait.” Yuuri huffed, pulling away from Victor's hold with another petulant pout. 

“Hmph.” Yuuri’s head turned away from Victor in a standoffish manner, not even looking back at his husband as he walked away from the bloody scene. Yuuri was mad at the moment, firstly about not being able to wear his lingerie, and secondly about the fact that he’d have to wait for his reward. But still, Victor found him absolutely adorable. He’d get over it soon enough. 

They sit down for their main courses an hour later, the rising body count quickly dismissed as Yuuri rested his hand on Victor’s thigh, running up and down the firm muscle beneath his silk suit pants. Dainty fingers dragged up the seam of Victor’s pants, trickling up his package as Victor’s breath hitched. Victor was oh so aware of the men sat around their table and while they may be used to their escapades, everyone else… is not. So Victor tried to keep quiet. 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s hand grasped Yuuri’s wrist but he made no effort to move it as Yuuri’s hand massaged his bulge. Victor bit his lip, holding his breath as blood rushed south, erection filling beneath Yuuri’s palm. “Yuuri… m-mmh…” 

“This is payback for ruining my lingerie,” Yuuri nonchalantly huffed, “and for making me wait for my reward. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Victor almost whimpered under Yuuri’s hand as flirty fingers popped open the button on his suit pants and discreetly pulled the zipper down. “So I’m going to get my way, otherwise I’m going to have to punish you.” Murmured Yuuri under his breath. “And you don’t want that, do you?” 

“I’m going to wreck you when we get back to our room…” Threatened Victor with a husky voice as Yuuri’s hand curled around his member, hard and red in his palm. Yuuri smiled in satisfaction as Victor bit his lip. 

“That’s exactly what I want.” Victor’s head dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri’s hand slowly worked his length, Victor biting down on his bottom lip as held back moans. 

“You little minx… ahh… my Yuuri’s such… nngh… a vixen… ahm…” Victor quietly mewled, much to Yuuri’s delight. “Fuck-- baby… ngh…” Yuuri’s thumb swept over the slit of Victor’s dick, coaxing clear beads of precome to drible from the small hole. His fingertip nudged at the ridge of the bulbous head with tantalising touches, cries threatening to tear from Victor’s throat as he grasped Yuuri’s bare thigh, plump, milky flesh spilling between his fingers.

“I might have gone a bit easier on you if you hadn’t ruined my lingerie.” Yuuri said with a carefree sigh. “Granted it was pretty tacky and I never in a million years would have worn that other than for the novelty of it… but that’s not the point.” Yuuri punctuated his sentence with a firm squeeze around Victor’s cock, fingertip rubbing at the slit of the tip. 

Victor was about to reply when the waiter, no more knowledgeable, set down a plate in front of him. Seared duck breast covered in plum sauce with creamy mashed potatoes and roast vegetables. “You’ve got until the last plate goes down to come, Vitya.” Yuuri warned. “Otherwise you’ll have to wait.” Fuck, that made more blood rush south, member growing again in Yuuri’s hand. “Oh?” Yuuri raised his brows with playful curiosity at Victor’s reaction. “You like the sound of that?” 

“N-no… Yuuri… please…” Victor whispered pleadingly, gasping as Yuuri’s hand began to move faster, harder. Victor would be so focussed on the pleasure if he weren’t so acutely aware of the last table being served their meals. 

“Keep it quiet, Vitya.” His thigh quivered as Yuuri’s dainty hand worked its magic. 

Victor’s eyes blew wide open, hand quickly coming to his mouth to bite his finger as his body tightened. He came, splattering all over the floor beneath them under the table just as the last plate was put down.

“Now I expect an even bigger reward later tonight.”

———————————————————————

When later  _ did  _ finally come around, Victor all but dragged Yuuri away from their party, ditching their guests in favour of rewarding his dear husband for… some questionably good behaviour. Victor supposed Yuuri kept himself together much more than he usually would have, which warrants some reward at least. Victor practically tossed Yuuri onto the bed, flipping him over to pull down the zipper of his long dress, the fabric draping like a waterfall down his back. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Yuuri breathlessly huffed, tossing a dazed glance across his shoulder to Victor. A growl rumbled low in Victor’s throat as he pushed the fabric down Yuuri’s shoulders, freeing his arm before pulling the dress off, tossing it aside to reveal the ruby stone framed by Yuuri’s plump ass. Yuuri’s back arched as his hands held his ass open, the meat of plush globes spilling between his fingers.  _ God,  _ Victor was  _ desperate  _ to get in is ass. 

“God, I’ve never met anyone as alluring as you.” Victor said with a shaky breath, knocking one of Yuuri’s hands away from his ass to replace it with his own. He moaned, feeling the soft flesh beneath his palm and he couldn’t help but deal Yuuri a sharp  _ spank.  _

“A-ahh!” Yuuri cried out in surprise, both hands flying to the sheets beneath him to grab at the fabric, back arching and body lurching forwards with the force of Victor’s hand. “O-hooo fuck, Vitya…!” He panted in delight as Victor’s hand caressed the pink flush now spread across one ass cheek. “Do it again.” Yuuri demanded with a sly grin. And of course, Victor obliged. “Oohhh!” Yuuri gasped, fisting the bed sheets as his back arched again, body jerking forwards and legs trembling.

Yuuri anticipated another slap to his ass but instead, Victor’s fingers curled around the platinum plug, giving it an experimental tug. Yuuri preened, pushing his ass back towards Victor, encouraging him to keep going. Victor pulled at the plug again, watching as Yuuri’s rim, pink and wet, clenched around the metal, refusing to let it go. Victor watched as Yuuri’s rim stretched taut around the plug before tugging it free, relishing in the soft whimper it pulled from his husband. The plug popped free with a lewd wet noise, leaving Yuuri’s hole gaping and desperate to be filled. 

_ “Property of Victor Nikiforov.”  _ Victor let out an amused huff at the engraving, now wet with slick. That had been inside Yuuri all day. He had been marked as Victor’s all evening with this cheeky secret stuffing his ass full. He couldn’t help but admire the plug, and especially the bright red ruby stone, perfect for Yuuri’s fierce personality. Victor couldn’t admire for long however, as his husband quickly grew needy for attention. 

“A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, tossing a sultry look over his shoulder, pleading to Victor for more. Victor’s thumb rubbed against the soft flesh, the rim easily giving way beneath the pad of his thumb. He tugged Yuuri’s rim open, gazing as it winked, the flesh a beautiful flush of pinky red and shiny with slick. Victor wanted to dip down and just go to town, eating Yuuri out with delicious vigour. But, that was for another day.

Instead, Victor dragged his fingers through Yuuri’s plush cunt, coating his fingers in sweet slick. He brought them to Yuuri’s ass, dipping three fingers in to test how stretched he was. The slew of moans that tumbled from Yuuri’s lips, coupled with the way his hips were already riding back against Victor’s dick were the only answers Victor needed. His cock trailed through the soft, swollen lips of Yuuri’s pussy, slicking up the length before Victor aligned the bulbous tip to Yuuri’s hole and plunged straight in.

“Nnghhhhh! A-ahhhhh!” Yuuri let out a long, drawn out moan at the intrusion, gasping headily as he threw his head back in pleasure. Victor’s member pushed past minimal resistance, carving a space for himself between Yuuri’s full ass as he bottomed out, the bulbous tip of his cock dragging over Yuuri’s sweet spot. Yuuri’s back bowed, cries of  _ “Vitya, vitya, more please, please,”  _ tumbling from his lips.

“Ohhhh fuck, you’re still so tight… baby…” Heaved Victor as his hands gripped Yuuri’s hips, holding him in place as Yuuri squirmed beneath him. “So beautiful for me… Yuuri… ahh…” Yuuri’s passage clenched rhythmically around Victor’s cock, Victor’s gaze burned into where they were joined, his cock tugging at Yuuri’s puffy rim with every outwards pull. 

“F-fuck… fuck… harder…” Yuuri begged, grabbing the pillow in front of him to hug against his chest. Victor did as he was told and set a fast pace, each thrust reaching impossibly deeper, stretching Yuuri unimaginably wider as he sobbed into the pillow beneath his face. He looked divine. Stunning. 

“O-ohh, fu-huck… Vitya…” Yuuri shuddered as Victor’s fingertips trailed up the bumps of his spine, touch burning flames beneath Yuuri’s skin as he worked his way up to his neck, hips pounding at a brutal pace. 

“So pretty… nngh… for me… Yuuri…” Victor gasped as Yuuri’s ass tightened around him at the compliment, hips riding back against Victor’s dick, moaning for more as Victor fucked his ass. “Ahh, shit… I’m gonna come… Yuuri…” Victor’s hands released Yuuri’s hips. He leaned down, wrapping one arm under and around his waist, the other reaching under Yuuri’s body and diagonally across to grab the supple flesh of his breast, full with his nearing heat, to pull him up. Fingertips rolled around Yuuri’s sensitive nipple, ripping moans from Yuuri’s throat as the soft pinches sent jolts of static pleasure through his body

Yuuri all but shrieked in pleasure, now sat up in Victor’s lap, the angle allowing Victor to reach even deeper, thrust even harder. Victor’s hand fondled his breast, meat spilling between his fingers with every firm squeeze, as if trying to milk him of his sweetest nectar. Yuuri’s thighs burned as his muscles trembled, cocklet dribbling all over his stomach as his cunt fluttered in pleasure, a wave of slick flooding Yuuri’s cunt. 

“V-Vitya… c-close…” Yuuri whimpered, head tossed back against Victor’s shoulder, breath brushing his neck as one arm reached up to wrap around Victor’s neck. 

“Come with me… baby…” One of Victor’s hands trailed down Yuuri’s stomach, brushing past his cocklet. Two fingers dipped into Yuuri’s soaked peach, lips swollen and puffy. They crooked up and Yuuri— 

_ “Ahh! Vitya! Ahh- ahh- ahh- ahhhhhnnnn!”  _

Came. He squirted, clear juice splashing between his thighs and up Victor’s wrist, cocklet spurting pearly fluid over his stomach. His body curved beautifully, hips rocking back against Victor’s as his channel fluttered sporadically around Victor’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Victor’s thrusts became erratic as Yuuri orgasmed around his girth. His arm unwound from Yuuri’s waist and grasped his chin, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.  _ “Mmmghhhh…!”  _ Victor came, groaning low and deep against Yuuri’s lips as he filled his ass to the brim with come. Yuuri’s mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes blown wide as his hand fisted Victor’s hair, warmth spreading in his lower abdomen. Yuuri’s pussy pulsed as they rode out wave after wave of orgasm, clear juice flooding Victor’s lap and the crotch of his suit pants. 

Victor gently pulled out, lowering Yuuri to the bed. His shirt and pants were now disheveled, definitely unwearable for tomorrow’s Christmas gathering. He got off the bed, heading for the bathroom to grab a washcloth. When he returned, Yuuri’s eyes were glazed over, chest still heaving as he smiled lovingly at Victor. Victor crawled between his thighs to clean him up. 

“It’s midnight.” Yuuri said, voice raspy with the moans torn from his throat. Victor turned to glance at the clock on the wall. “Happy birthday, Vitya.” 

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.” Crooned Victor as he leaned in to kiss his darling husband. “Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” And in one fell swoop, Victor picked Yuuri up princess style, lifting him off the bed. 

“Wah!” Yuuri yelped in surprise, arms looping around Victor’s neck. “Vitya!” 

“Yes?” Yuuri was about to scold him, but when he looked up to see Victor looking so… adorable, whatever he was about to scold the Pakhan for quickly dissipated. 

“Nothing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this part please leave me a comment, I'd appreciate it so much! And also, subscribe to this series for future parts - I have a lot of plans :D
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
